


Well Done Gifts

by Blue_Flames



Series: Quarantink [25]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jun has a pet raccoon, M/M, Plants, Quarantink, Succulents, established relationships - Freeform, raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-04-10 17:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flames/pseuds/Blue_Flames
Summary: After missing out on the podium by just five points, Yuzuru and Jason decided that Jun deserved a present for doing so well at Four Continents.
Relationships: Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Series: Quarantink [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Kudos: 17





	Well Done Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my day 24 of the challenge and the prompt is paper towels. Yes I cheated, no I don't care, yes this is self indulgent, and I hope you all enjoy it xxx

After missing out on the podium by just five points, Yuzuru and Jason decided that Jun deserved a present for doing so well at Four Continents. And so, once they got back to Toronto, they presented him with several Bulbasaur shaped plant pots containing succulents. Jun had given them both a tight hug and had taken Yunho and Baekhyun home to look after them. Jun’s love for plants had been sparked.

With his pet raccoon basking in the sun next to him, Jun carefully cut the carboard rolls from the inside of the paper towels in half and set them in a plastic tray. Filling each one with some soil, he then wrote a note on each and put the seeds into the makeshift plant pots. After watering them, he set them on his windowsill and then went to go and meet Conrad.

Jun giggled as he and Conrad headed up to his room to chat and cuddle while they waited for his mum to finish cooking them dinner. Hand in hand, Jun placed a kiss to Conrad’s cheek before he opened the door and smiled.

“See? Meet my new plants Conrad! They’ll grow and then I’ll move them outside.”


End file.
